kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Goki
Main= Goki (also known as Akira Gotou) is one of the main characters in Kishin Douji Zenki. He is a guardian spirit with blue hair, blue eyes, detailed armor and two horns on his head. He has pointy ears and his fang is on the right side. In his human form he lacks the armor, horns and fang. Goki is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits. He likes making figures and sculptures. Goki is generally a very mature person, as he is calm and very intelligent. Goki is Zenki's closest comrade and keeps Zenki's true powers protected by a seal that only he and his master can break. He is also older than Zenki. Anime Goki first appears as a bright light shining from a young child's body named "Akira", when Chiaki, Zenki and their friends are in grave danger and saves them with his barrier powers. More content will be added soon... Manga Goki first appears as a timid young boy, named "Akira", who lives in a shrine on a mountain with his brothers, father and grandfather. Some day, he suddenly has a vision that his new master has awakened and needs his help, so he runs off into the forest to help Chiaki and revive Zenki, who became a broken statue, because he used to many Rudoras. When a monstrous man attacks a defenseless Chiaki, Akira jumps in and turns into Goki to protect her. More content will be added soon... Ingame He appears 2 of the games: the SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou and the Game Gear game Kishin Douji Zenki. Throughout the games, he helps the player. |-|Gallery= Anime In his human form Akira_Jukai_anime.png|Akira with Jukai (Episode 30) Anime akira.png|A thoughtful Akira in Episode 31 In his Guardian Spirit form Anime goki.png|Goki after his transformation (Episode 31) Anime goki 2.png|Goki being angry after he got attacked by a Karuma Beast (Episode 31) Manga In his human form Akira manga.png|Akira meets Chiaki for the first time (Volume 4) Akira manga 2.png|Akira joins Chiaki, so they can revive Zenki together (Volume 4) In his Guardian Spirit form Goki manga.png|Akira transforms into Goki for the first time (Volume 4) Goki manga 2.png|Goki helps Chiaki to put on her new Guardian Bracelet (Volume 4) Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Jupiter Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! (Volume 12) Coverart (Goki's different forms) Zenki manga cover 7.png|Goki's first form as he appears in the coverart of Volume 7. Chibi Zenki can also be seen in the foreground. Zenki manga cover 9.png|Goki's second form as he appears in the coverart of Volume 9. Zenki manga cover 11.png|Goki's third form as he appears in the coverart of Volume 11. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background. Ingame (Tenchi Meidou) Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki as he appears in Battle Mode Trivia * Unlike Zenki, Goki's forms are never refered by different names/titles. He is always called Goki. * Goki's second and third Guardian Spirit forms are manga exclusive. In the anime he only appears as the human Akira and Goki's first Guardian Spirit form. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Stubs